


tell me we'll never get used to this

by likeanchors



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeanchors/pseuds/likeanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft. That’s the only word that comes to mind when Nick finds Louis curled up against the corner of the couch one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me we'll never get used to this

Soft. That’s the only word that comes to mind when Nick finds Louis curled up against the corner of the couch one morning. He looks tired but untroubled as he squints at the telly from behind his glasses; mug of tea held tight between both of his hands. The blankets are half on his lap, half on the floor and for a moment Nick wonders if Louis’ asleep with his eyes open.

“Staring won’t give you the power to see through my clothes,” Louis says, his voice low and thick with sleep.

Nick can’t help but grin at that. Crawling onto the couch and under the blankets, Nick stretches out on top of Louis and rests his head against Louis’ shoulder. Quiet contentment floods Nick and he breathes Louis in. Louis smells like warmth and musk with the faint underlay of sweat that’s so purely Louis. Nick can’t help but press his nose against Louis’ collarbone and breathe him in deep. He’ll never admit to anyone that it’s become his favourite scent in the world.

“Gerroff me you great lump,” Louis groans, pushing at Nick’s shoulders.

Nick merely grins in reply and presses a soft kiss to Louis’ lips before conceding and sitting up at the other end of the couch. He’s got no idea what Louis’ watching so he settles for watching Louis instead. Nick enjoys the way Louis’ eyes crumple at the corners when he’s thoroughly entertained and Nick can feel the corners of his lips turn up in reply.

This calm, beautifully soft Louis is so different from the usual Louis; the Louis who’s pure energy; all sharp angles and boisterous enthusiasm. This tired, unassuming Louis who’s a far cry from the boy who demands attention and Nick can’t help but drown in his captivation. Nick’s scared of how he feels about Louis on the best of days but mornings like this are downright petrifying.

“If you make pancakes for breakfast I’ll blow you before lunch,” Louis mumbles through a yawn. His eyes are twinkling with familiar mischief and just like that the spell is broken.

Nick’s standing at the AGA flipping pancakes on a hot pan when Louis shuffles in, his toes peeking out from the hem of his track pants. Nick watches Louis slowly pull himself up onto the counter top and pull his knees to his chest. For a few more minutes Nick gets to enjoy the quiet, calm Louis while he carefully turns pancake after pancake before he settles them onto a plate beside Louis. Standing between Louis’ knees Nick steals bites of their breakfast from Louis’ fork and the two chat idly, lapsing in and out of comfortable silences.

Full, happy and sated, Louis bounces out of his make-shift seat and pulls Nick into the sitting room. Pushing Nick onto the sofa, Louis pounces on him and fulfils his end of the bargain. Later, Nick pulls up Netflix and selects a film a random, lightly petting Louis’ soft hair while he drifts in and out of sleep. Smiling against the top of Louis’ head Nick savours this quiet, calm Louis for as long as he can.


End file.
